


Missing Your Eyes

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki surprises Author of story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another little comfort story I wrote, for those of us in need of it :) Hope you all enjoy this con-crit is always welcomed

I was in my room not paying attention to anything just on being on my computer, dancing in bed to a song I had found on line. I had my head-sets on and this was a habit that Loki loved watching me do. Of course I was also trying to write something when I was startled by green smoke appearing in my room.

"Hello Enchantress" Loki says smiling from ear to ear. "Wolf Eyes" I say softly as he approached my bed and I took my head sets off. "You look quite ravishing when you sway like that" he whispers softly as he crawls on my bed and snuggles next to me. "Thank you" I say softly as He takes my hand and kisses it gently.

"I've missed your eyes my darling, been too long since I've let myself drown in those beautiful brown orbs of yours" he says in that rich velvet voice of his as he gazes in my eyes. "I've missed your eyes too" I said as he leaned forward and our lips connected in a long deep kiss. I loved these moments with him.

He was so loving and gentle with me. "How are you feeling my darling?" he asked softly. I knew he was talking about my knee as I have been slipping and falling lately. "I'm alright my love, it does still hurt a bit but nothing more" I said as he held me close. "I dreamed about you last night my darling" I said as Loki stroked my cheek.

"Tell me of your dream sweet Enchantress" he whispered softly. "I dreamed I was calling out to you and I flew across oceans till I found myself walking through door after door and then I found you naked after a shower and you smiled at me and your arms wrapped around me as we pressed our bodies together and kissed passionately" I said softly.

"That is highly romantic my love, sounds like a wonderful dream" he whispered and kissed me passionately. I moaned softly into the kiss as I kissed him back.  I felt his hands roam on me and it was pure bliss. "Are you feeling better my love?" he asked knowing I had a rough night.

"I'll try and get some sleep hopefully it'll work and I'll be even better in the morning, but yes I do feel a little better how can I not when I've got you my darling?" I asked softly. He smiled and it was warm and inviting I cherished his smiles.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me closer. "Had a little bit of a bad day my love?" he asked softly. I nodded and nuzzled against him. "Well, I'm here now, I will always be here for you my darling" he said as he gently caressed my hair.

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile as he kissed my forehead. This was pure bliss. "Wolf Eyes, I love you, so much" I whispered between tears. It was yet another bad day of being berated again.

 "Enchantress I love you too, do not cry my darling it will be alright you're okay" he said comfortingly. "I don't feel alright, oh Loki why can't I ever catch a break? Just for once, it's not fair" I said feeling fresh tears roll down my cheeks. "You are alright my darling, you are" he whispered.

 "Thank you for being here for me Wolf Eyes, I already feel so lost and with you I find I'm not that lost after all" I said feeling how drained I was. "Come my darling Enchantress, I think you need some rest" he said tenderly.

I nodded as I couldn’t agree more; I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep drained in his arms. "I will guard your dreams sweet darling, no one will harm you or make you feel small only comfort will come to you" I felt him breathing softly against my ear. I kissed his heart in response; feeling like this is where I belonged with Loki my amazing Wolf Eyes.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
